Without Me (Remix)
Without Me (Remix) is a remix of the song Without Me recorded by American singer Halsey featuring American rapper Juice WRLD. It was released on January 9, 2019. Lyrics Juice WRLD Ah-all I ever wanted 1: Halsey Found you when your heart was broke I filled your cup until it overflowed Took it so far to keep you close (Keep you close) I was afraid to leave you on your own Halsey, Halsey & Juice WRLD I said I'd catch you if you fall (Fall) And if they laugh, then fuck ’em all (All) And then I got you off your knees Put you right back on your feet Just so you could take advantage of me Halsey Tell me, how's it feel sittin' up there? Feelin’ so high, but too far away to hold me You know I'm the one who put you up there Name in the sky, does it ever get lonely? Thinking you could live without me Thinking you could live without me Baby, I'm the one who put you up there I don't know why (Yeah, I don't know why) Thinking you could live without me Live without me Baby, I'm the one who put you up there I don't know why (I don't know why, yeah, yeah) 2: Halsey Gave love ’bout a hundred tries (Hundred tries) Just running from the demons in your mind Then I took yours and made ’em mine (Mine) I didn't notice ’cause my love was blind Halsey, Halsey & Juice WRLD I said I'd catch you if you fall (Fall) And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (All) And then I got you off your knees Put you right back on your feet Just so you could take advantage of me Halsey, Halsey & Juice WRLD Tell me, how's it feel sittin’ up there? Feelin' so high but too far away to hold me You know I'm the one who put you up there Name in the sky, does it ever get lonely? Thinking you could live without me Thinking you could live without me Baby, I'm the one who put you up there I don't know why (Yeah, I don't know why) Thinking you could live without me Live without me Baby, I'm the one who put you up there I don't know why, yeah 3: Juice WRLD I'm sad inside, but I know it's for the best, right? You had to realize where you drew the line I would cross the line a thousand times You've got what I need, bae, I need your spotlight Along the lines of social suicide, I refuse to die not by your side So I'll take what I can from you, then I'll hide And save the "Lucid Dreams" for another time I still hate it when you're not there I know I should, I know I should, but no, I don't care I still hate it when you're not there This life's not fair, took advantage of that Halsey, Juice WRLD, & Both Tell me, how's it feel sittin' up there? (Ah-ah) Feelin' so high, but too far away to hold me (Life's not fair) You know I'm the one who put you up there (Ayy, ayy, yeah) Name in the sky, does it ever get lonely? (Lonely) Thinking you could live without me Thinking you could live without me Baby, I'm the one who put you up there I don't know why